


My Treasure

by Keira_Emerald



Series: Random One-Shots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_Emerald/pseuds/Keira_Emerald
Summary: (Y/N) firmly believes that dragons and humans can live together peacefully, unlike the rest of the residents of her village. She decides to sneak out one day and unexpectedly meets a myth.





	My Treasure

In my eyes, dragons had always been such magnificent creatures. They were all so stunningly unique. Varying species, skin patterns, abilities; they're all similar yet still very different. I found it so breathtaking whenever I saw one, no matter what kind. Towering over castles, gliding through the sky, it's quite fascinating how elegant they move despite their huge stature. Of course, I was aware that smaller dragons existed but I had personally never seen one. Either way, I was sure that they were just as powerful as the bigger species. Oh how I longed to meet one! Dragons were just so lovely. Unfortunately, few shared the same opinion about them.

See, I lived within a small village just outside the walls of Central Kingdom, near the base of the mountains. The people that lived here were (metaphorically) blind and frustratingly narrow-minded. They despised the dragons, each one wanting to hunt them down, and I just didn't understand why! Dragons were naturally peaceful creatures, albeit territorial, possessive and only occasionally aggressive. They didn't necessarily attack unless provoked and they'd been known to protect villages from other ferocious creatures throughout the ages, so why couldn't we just calmly live alongside them? Life would have been much easier then.

The only person who supported the idea of befriending dragons, aside from myself, was the village elder, Henry. He was probably the kindest, most open-minded person I knew. He even treated me like I was the daughter he never had. He once told me that he had a son, Bartholomew, but he disappeared one day and never came back. That happened a week after his wife was murdered... I didn't really know much about them. Henry was still obviously hurting and I knew better than to ask...

Anyway, ever since I was little, I would sneak away from my parents to go to the village square to listen to the stories he tells about the mythical beasts I loved so much. Granted that I was the only one who showed up every time, that didn't stop him from enthusiastically sharing his knowledge about the dragons with me. From myths to legends and to actual real events, Henry knew them all. He told me a new story each day, never running out, but my favorite had to be the one about the Dragon King.

The Dragon King myth had been around far longer than I have. Supposedly, he just showed up one day, out of the blue, and made it his personal mission to conquer every dragon in existence, to become their god. Multiple dragons challenged him but he ended up besting them with his extraordinary ability of supernatural speed, earning him the title of "God of Speed". He was said to move so fast that he left behind a trail of bright blue lightning.

The Dragon King, most commonly referred to as Savitar, had shown that he was ruthless, intelligent and fierce yet still merciful and considerate, and eventually, the dragons deemed him worthy enough to be their king. With all that power, one would have naturally expected him to be the biggest dragon of them all but surprisingly, he was part of the smaller species. That just proved how skilled he really was!

It would have been quite interesting (and slightly terrifying) to have met him... Alas, Henry said that he's just a story. Personally though, I believed that he did exist. Just because nobody had ever seen him didn't automatically mean that he wasn't real. He's incredibly fast after all; he could have been using his speed to evade being spotted. His existence wasn't exactly entirely impossible so until there's proof against him, I continued to believe that he was out there somewhere.

Speaking of being out there somewhere, I was currently in the process of sneaking out of the village. Why? Well, the past few days, the number of dragons being seen around the kingdom had increased due to an unknown reason. The village chief was a certified dragon hater and believed that they were monstrous killers so to keep us villagers "safe", he proclaimed that no one was allowed to venture out of the village anymore. Most agreed with him but oh no, not me. Why would I? This would be my chance to actually see a dragon up close! I was not going to let this opportunity pass, which led me back to my situation right now.

By the chief's command, the warriors guarded the village entrance all day and all night to make sure everyone was following orders. I thought it would be harder to get past them, but apparently not. As soon as they got distracted by the harmless little explosions I set up, I made my way past them undetected.

I sprinted away as fast as I could, ending up in a small clearing in the nearby forest. I stopped to catch my breath and immediately after that, I heard loud rustling from the east side of the woods. I froze on the spot and turned towards the noise, not knowing whether to expect a person or a small dragon. Instead I got a group of fully armed men dragging a large glowing cage behind them and in that cage was.... A dragon!

A dragon, finally! And a small one at that! The men all stopped moving as they saw me but I kept on gaping at the dragon. It had a slim body, its leathery skin pure black with accents of silver and its eyes a vibrant emerald green. It was beautiful! It held a passive expression and it didn't look the least bit bothered with being imprisoned. Its gaze, I noticed, was pointed straight at one man in particular, the man wearing golden armor.

The man stood tall and proud at the front of the group, clearly indicating that he was the leader. I sensed a dark aura surrounding him, making me feel unsettled. An arrogant grin stretched widely across his face but within his eyes I saw anger and deeply rooted hatred. Seemed like he had a personal grudge against the captured dragon.

He grinned at the sight of me and introduced himself as Eobard Thawne. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought he was attempting to flirt with me. The dragon seemed to think so as well as it rolled its eyes and turned away. Hopefully we were both just being delusional because I wasn't at all interested.

"What are you going to do with that dragon?" I asked hesitantly right after introducing myself. The smile on Eobard's face dropped at the mention of the dragon. He looked back at the cage and glared heatedly, as if mentally willing it to explode. The dragon just smirked back obnoxiously. Eobard gritted his teeth before turning back to face me, plastering on a dark smile.

"I am going to get rid of him. I want every dragon in this land gone and why not start with the almighty king himself?" He mused, unsheathing the sword tied around his waist. Before I could actually register his words, the ground shook violently beneath us. Most of the men fell to the ground with Eobard barely staying upright. I, however, clumsily tripped and landed dangerously near the cage. I heard movement from inside the cage and slowly looked up to meet the curious gaze of the dragon.

He was even more beautiful up close. He tilted his head and leaned closer, maintaining eye contact with me as I scrambled to get up. At this point, I had blocked each and every other noise that would surely ruin the moment. Due to this, I missed the cause of the earthquake, a wild dragon landing near us, fighting Eobard and his men.

The dragon continued to eye me and a wild idea popped into my head. Glancing behind me, I noted that the men were all occupied with trying to stay alive so no one would have been able to stop what I was about to do next. I stuck my hand through the gaps of the cage and hovered it near the dragon. I gasped as he didn't hesitate to nestle into my touch, emitting a sound that was suspiciously close to purring. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize that the fight was over. The wild beast had fled and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled away and shoved to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Eobard shouted, placing the edge of his sword under my chin. His men followed his lead, all pointing their weapons in my direction. I gulped and stayed silent, noticing in the corner of my eyes the way the dragon bared his teeth and began to growl lowly at the people threatening me. "You're like him, aren't you?! You're a dragon shifter!" Eobard accused, pressing his sword against my throat hard enough to draw blood. I let out a quiet whimper and that's when all hell broke loose.

A loud bang echoed and suddenly, blue lightning flashed through the clearing. It only lasted for at least half a second. As the last trail of lightning cleared, it revealed a most gruesome sight. Eobard's men collapsed right where they stood, blood seeping from the stab wounds in their stomachs. Eobard himself was on his knees right in front of me with his head lowered, both his arms missing and his own sword deeply impaled through his chest. Eyes wide in horror, I scooted away and ended up bumping into something solid. Another person, I assumed. I hoped I wasn't leaning on another dead body.

I tensed up as Eobard slowly lifted his head to meet my gaze. He then stared at the person behind me, and mouthed the word 'monster' before collapsing backwards in a pool of his own blood. I glance to my right to see the cage blown wide open, the door halfway across the clearing and the dragon nowhere to be seen.

Taking a deep breath, I hesitantly looked upwards, expecting to see the dragon but instead, I was met with a man with familiar emerald green eyes. Well, eye. The right side of his face was badly scarred, though it didn't make him any less attractive, and his eye was colored a light grey. I briefly wondered if he was blind in that eye.

He wordlessly helped me up and raised a hand to my throat. He was a giant compared to me, at least a foot taller, and had a lean body, a runner's build. Unintentionally, I day-dreamed about how easy it would be for him to carry me off towards the setting sun and have his wicked way with me. Snapping out of my reverie, I winced as he touched the still healing small wound. He examined the wound for a second before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to his chest. "You're safe... You're okay..." He muttered, sounding like he was reassuring himself more than me. I tensed and didn't hug back, not because I didn't feel safe around him, but because I did... And that terrified me. He was a killer, so why wasn't I afraid of him?

I was shaken out of my thoughts when he pulled away and swept me off my feet, literally. Instinctively, I clung to his neck. I turned tomato red, seeing the corner of his mouth tip upwards as he looked down at me. I was very confused now; I didn't know what to think. I had a LOT of questions. First and foremost, who was he? And why did he save me? Why was he so concerned about my safety when I hadn't even met him before? Also, where the hell did the dragon go? I decided to save those thoughts for later and focus on the present.

The man, whose name I still hadn't known yet, began to walk away from the clearing and into the woods to the direction he and the men came from earlier on. "W-wait! Where are you taking me?!" I panicked, thrashing around in his hold. "Calm down. I won't hurt you. I'm taking you somewhere safe." He explained, tightening his grip on me to keep me from falling. He succeeded in calming me down and continued on his way. I was prepared for a short trek to a small hut somewhere. I didn't expect him to speed off, like LITERALLY speed off, and arrive in front of a large castle in less than a few seconds.

He set me down on my feet and I stumbled, choosing to sit down on the ground instead. He crossed his arms over his chest and openly stared at me as I processed the events within the past hour or so. My mind definitely did not stray towards the image of him standing there all silent and mysterious, looking so gorgeous in those black robes of his as his piercing gaze sent an electrifying feeling throughout my entire being... Definitely not. As I continued to NOT think of him, realization hit me like a slap to the face. He was Savitar; the God of Speed, the Dragon King everyone thought of as a myth. That answered so little questions though.

"You're Savitar." He nodded affirmatively, helping me to stand up. "But I thought... You're supposed to be a-" I was abruptly cut off by a bright light and as it faded, the caged dragon from earlier now stood in front of me with Savitar missing instead. "-dragon..." I breathed out, finally understanding the term 'dragon shifter' Eobard had accused me of being.

I was once again entranced with those eyes of his, unconsciously lifting up a hand to touch him. Exactly like before, he nuzzled into my hand and a satisfied rumble sounded from his chest. I was forced to shut my eyes as he shifted back to his human form. I opened them just in time to witness him grab my other hand and slowly place it onto the scarred side of his face. If I noticed the small flinch he gave, I didn't say anything. I somehow felt that touching was a sensitive topic for him, especially with his scars, and I didn't want to ruin our little moment. I was honored, and confused yet again. He was being so open with me, and I needed to know why.

"Why did you bring me here? What do I mean to you?" I asked softly. Savitar kept quiet for a moment before raising a hand and cupping my cheek. "You are my mate, my most precious treasure." He answered, leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead. I let this all happen as what he confessed sunk in. "Mate? As in, soulmate?" He smiled and nodded, pulling me even closer and laying his head on top of mine. I wasn't aware that dragons had soulmates. Well, I didn't even know that there were dragon shifters so I guess I didn't really know much about the species after all.

I must have been frowning because as he pulled back to look at me, Savitar suddenly seemed worried though he tried to act nonchalant. "Are you not happy?" He asked, taking a small step back with his eyebrows furrowed. "No, no, it's not that... I just don't know how to feel about all this." I gazed far below the mountain and right there was a perfect view of my village. If I really was his mate, he would have wanted me to stay. Could I do it? Could I leave the only home I had ever known, along with the people I had grown up with? Would I be willing to trade my life down with them for a chance at a life up here with Savitar?

"Do you not want to be with me then?" He said quietly. The hurt and sorrow within his voice was utterly heartbreaking. He closed off from me, as if he really expected me to leave him. I couldn't do that to him, not after he saved me. I had to choose now, between my village and my soulmate. It was my choice... And I chose to be with Savitar.

"No, I do want to be with you." I declared, turning my gaze away from my old home to Savitar. The way his eyes lit up made me melt inside, a warm feeling spreading through my chest. "Then stay here, with me. Won't you be my queen? My goddess?" He purred near my ear, tenderly embracing me. I shivered as he tightened his grip around my waist and placed a trail of kisses from my jaw up to the corner of my lips. He paused just as his lips was about to touch mine, waiting for me to reply. "I will..." I whispered, closing the remaining distance between us.

Sparks ignited wherever our skins touched. It was ultimately mind-blowing! I stopped thinking straight, my thoughts a jumbled up mess. I nearly groaned in disappointment when he pulled back. I was sure he noticed, if the small smirk he had wasn't a big enough clue.

"... I have one last question for you."

"Ask away, my mate."

"Is Savitar your real name? I believe everything Henry says but-"

"Henry? Henry Allen?"

"Yes... How do you know him?"

"Bartholomew... My real name is Bartholomew Allen."


End file.
